Life is a strange game
by NightLife
Summary: Being able to see the future can be a wonderful gift, but at the same time it can be a curse. Join Alice and Jasper in this romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

Being able to see the future can be a wonderful gift, but at the same time it can be a curse.

Chapter 1

I laid in our bed with Jasper's arms wrapped around me. Are naked bodies entwined as we laid there motionless. We had the house to ourselves as the others had gone away for the weekend on a camping trip.

My eyes were shut as Jasper kissed my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. It felt so good to have Jasper so close to me, and since me and him weren't like Emmet and Rosalie we only waited until we were alone to act on our relationship.

Around others the most we'd ever do is just hold hands or hug, we even tried to keep our thoughts very clean, because with a mind reader in the family we always got some snotty remark from him whenever we thought about each other in a sexual way.

Yes I do love Edward, but he can be very annoying when he makes statements about are thoughts, I mean it seems like I cant even think about how much I love Jasper without him looking at me with a shocked expression, I mean Jasper is my husband after all I am aloud to let my mind wonder when it comes to him.

The only good thing about having a mind reader as a brother was that if I ever saw Edward look at Jasper with a horrified look, then that always meant that Jasper was thinking about me.

I was brought out from my thoughts as Jasper's hand ran down my side to my waist so that he could pull me closer to him. I then thought that maybe I wasn't making the most of our time together, and since we only had a few hours until the other got home we should make the most of our short time.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper whispered in my ear in that husky tone that I love so much.

"Nothing important" I replied as I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

With that I could feel the lust rush off him, as he rolled over so that he was on top of me.

Our lips still locked together, my hands gripped his shoulders so that his body could be as close to me as possible.

He pulled away slightly so that he could look at my eyes. I saw his solid gold eyes wonder down my body as his left hand glided to my waist.

I spread my legs slightly to let him enter me. He slowly entered me, he lent down to kiss me quickly on my lips and then he kissed down my neck to my collarbone.

My nails dug into his shoulders, I could tell he like that as his head lifted and he grinned at me. He could defiantly feel the lust that was building up in my body.

He quickened his pace as he thrust into me faster and faster. My eyes were shut tight, and I could feel his breath on my neck as his teeth bit into my cold skin.

His head left my neck and he started kissing my lips passionately.

"Faster" I whimpered in between his soft kisses.

I could feel him smile whilst his lips were crushed to mine, and his pace got faster, and harder.

My hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his head. My fingers curled around his blond locks.

His right hand slipped from my waist to my thigh. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me more.

I could hear him moan in pleasure, his breath turning into pants. My eyes were still shut but I didn't need to look at his face to tell that he was enjoying himself.

"Alice" moaned Jasper as my left hand left the back of his head and ran down to the small of his back. He could feel he add a small amount of pressure on his back as if I was trying to push him into me even more.

He kept his fast pace up for another 20 minuets until he slowed down slightly. Even though I knew he could never get tired he started to breath heavily as a human would after sprinting 3 miles.

He slowly thrust into me as my eyes slowly opened to meat his pleasant gaze.

He slowly leaned down and kissed the end of my nose, he then came to a slow stop and rolled off me.

I rolled onto my side and watched his chest heave. His head turned to meat my gaze.

If I could blush, my cheeks would be bright pink.

Even after all these decades I don't think I would ever get use to the way he made me melt inside when he looked into my eyes.

I placed my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. His left hand ran though my short dark hair.

I sighed as a wide smile appeared on my face. My right hand ran small circles on his stomach.

I looked up at his face and I saw his eyes watch my small hand on his pale body. His eyes soon met mine and he smiled at me happily. I reached up and kissed his passionately. His lips parting slightly to let my tongue enter his mouth. I could feel one of his hands push very gently on the back of my head.

Suddenly I pulled away and my eyes stared into space as I entered a vision.

I blinked suddenly and looked back down at Jaspers worried expression. I gave him a disappointed smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked me sweetly as he leaned up to kiss my forehead.

"The other are almost home. They left early." I said pouting slightly.

Jasper sighed heavily

"How soon will they be here?" he asked me, I could feel the disappointment in his voice.

"about five minuets" I muttered as I sat up. I suddenly felt sad as I knew that our time together had to end now. It really wasn't fair, time would take forever until we were alone, then when we were time seemed to move at the speed of light.

I could tell Jasper felt my sadness so using is special talent he sent me a small wave of happiness. His cold hand rubbed my back as he sat up next to me.

Jasper was about to say something when we both heard Emmet's jeep pull into the drive way. We both sighed heavily in unison.

We quickly got out of our bed so that we could get dressed. It felt really strange wearing clothes, since we'd spent the last 30 or so hours not wearing anything.

We went downstairs to greet the others as they walked through the door. Carlisle and Esme were the first to see us, they both gave us warm smiles as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Emmet soon walked up to us and laughed.

"Nice sex hair Alice" he boomed. I just gave Emmet a glare as Jasper tried to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, and by the way, nice bit mark" Rosalie said as she walked a few footsteps behind Emmet.

I just ran my fingers over a small raised mark on my neck that Jasper had left. It was a very good thing I couldn't blush. Jasper felt the small amount of embarrassment that started to flow through me.

"Don't listen to them" Esme said with a warm smile and then glared slightly at Emmet and Rosalie.

Edward and Bella walked up to us. I gave Bella a quick hug to make sure I didn't break her fragile human bones.

"Did you have a good time?" Jasper asked them all, but he soon regretted looking in Emmet's direction when he answered.

"Yeah, but I bet anything you two had a better time humping" he laughed. Rosalie playfully punched him in the chest.

"Pack it in you" she warned him.

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes Emmet, can we please not talk about such things" Edward muttered to him as he glanced at Jasper, my poor Jasper must be getting slightly annoyed with Emmet.

But he was starting to get use to it, since we always got grief from him when ever we had a weekend together.

I looked at Bella who was trying not to smile at what Emmet had said.

"I don't know why your laughing, coz after the wedding your going to get the same treatment from him" I said to Bella, her smirk was wiped clean off her face once I'd said that, she knew I was right.

"I'm going to go and hunt" Jasper said to me quietly.

I turned and looked in his eyes, the solid gold had faded to a misty yellow.

"I'll go with you, I'm kind of hungry myself." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and took my hand and we headed for the door.

"Off for another round?" Emmet asked with humour in his voice.

Neither of us said anything, we just carried on to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Jasper walked back through the forest, after are hunt, hand in hand.

I could tell his mind was on other things. I slowed down slightly and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when he finally looked down at me.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You think after all these years I'd be use to Emmett giving us grief, but it still annoys me when he does." he replied softly.

We'd finally stopped walking and we were now just stood looking at each other.

"I know, but you cant let him get to you Jasper, he's only just messing around" I said smiling at him.

"That's the thing, he's only messing around but he doesn't know when to stop." Jasper stated, his eyes moved down to look at the ground.

"Jasper, don't let him put you off."

My hand moved to the side of his face, his eyes met mine again.

"I don't want him to, I mean its bad enough that we have to wait until we're alone." he said with a deep sigh.

"Well, we're alone now" I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and then slowly leaned down and kissed me passionately.

His hands grabbed me by my waist and he pushed me up against a nearby tree.

My hand wrapped around his neck as I deepened our kiss.

His hands slowly slid under my t shirt, I felt a warm shudder go up my spin.

One of my hands moved up to the back of his head, and my fingers curled around his blond hair.

Jasper pushed himself up against me so that I couldn't go anywhere, not that I would anyway.

My mind was swimming with thoughts of what me and Jasper would do and how great it would feel to have him inside me once again.

But my thoughts and our actions were cut short as someone stood not to far away from us cleared their throat.

Me and Jasper broke away from our kiss as we looked to see who interrupted us.

Jaspers hands removed themselves from my back as he took a small step away from me.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting much" Edward said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I came to see if Alice wanted to say bye to Bella as she's about to go home."

I just nodded and then looked at Jasper as he held out his hand. I took it, like I always did.

Then me, Jasper and Edward walked quickly to the house.

After the short yet quiet walk back, we reached the house and we saw Esme hugging Bella saying her goodbye for the night.

Edward walked up to Bella and stood next to her side.

Bella walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" she asked me as she pulled away to look at me.

I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, its going to be foggy tomorrow so we'll be there." I assured her.

She gave me a warm smile.

"Well, I better get home, Charlie will need feeding." she said rolling her eyes at the last part of her sentence.

"See you tomorrow" Jasper said as he waved from a distance

"Bye Jasper" she said with a quick wave, and then her and Edward walked to the door.

I looked over at Jasper, I always notice that he stood at a very good distance away from Bella now. Ever since her 18th birthday I don't think he trusts himself around her that much anymore.

Thinking this made me feel slightly sad. I knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and if he was going to I would be the first to know.

But it was still a shame that my husband couldn't be close to me when I talked with my best friend. He doesn't even go shopping with me if Bella comes, its now that he dislikes her, its just that he doesn't want to risk her safety.

I walked over to him and held his hand. He looked down at me and gave me a warm smile.

We then walked over to the arm chair, where he sat in the not so comfy chair and I sat on his lap.

This was our normal routine on a school night, we tried to make the time pass by attempting to watch TV, but instead we always ended up watching each other, it was far more interesting than anything that would be on the TV.

Edward didn't come home until the morning, only just to change his clothes. Like always he spent his nights watching Bella sleep in his arms.

It was seemed better at night now, since Edward wasn't in the house to tell me and Jasper off for thinking 'dirty' thoughts about each other. Bella was so lucky being able to not let him inside her mind.

The time had arrived for me and Edward to get ready for a very boring day at school. Even though we were in our last year now, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett didn't have to go since their rolls at school had finished yet again.

Time at any of the schools we all went to went slowly after half of us had left. But having a clumsy human as a best friend made things a bit more lively.

It was better for Jasper to not have to go to school now, he was always on edge when he was there. Feeling all the emotions of hundreds of students and smelling all the fresh blood of hundreds of humans wasn't really fair for him. The rest of us had had far more time getting us to being around loads of humans.

Me and Edward got in his Volvo and went to go pick Bella up, and then it was off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School was dull.

Once again, for another day, I was bored.

Lunch was normal, me, Edward and Bella all sat together, Bella eating and me and Edward having food untouched in front of us. We didn't talk about much, as usual. The day passed slowly, like it always did.

I entered my last lesson of the day, history. And we had a test, but luckily for me, I saw this coming so I knew what was going to be in the test, and because I'd done most of the history tests in my immortal life, I already knew the answers.

I finished the test within 17 minuets, so I spent the rest of the lesson gazing out the window, I decided to look to see what I was going to be doing tonight.

I soon found out that Rosalie was planning on washing the cars, and that Emmett was going to throw water over her. Then I saw Emmett getting his ass kicked by a pissed off Rosalie.

I also saw Edward going round Bella's, like normal, and that Carlisle and Esme were going hunting later. Then one thing caught my mind, I could tell that Jasper had been thinking about what he wanted to do later, and he had finally made up his mind.

I smiled as I saw the night I had ahead of me, now I couldn't wait to get home.

But as always, when ever I really wanted to leave, time would go slower. My fingers started tapping on the table out of annoyance as I stared at the clock. 30 minuets left.

I then found myself thinking about what Jasper and I would be doing tonight. The vision was repeating itself over and over in my head. It was impossible to get bored with seeing and thinking the same thing, because I knew as always, if I ever saw me and Jasper doing anything together it would always be so much more better when it actually happened.

Then after about the 7th time of looking at my vision the bell finally rang. I leapt from my seat and almost ran to the door. I was the first to the car, like always.

I then saw Edward and Bella walking over to the car. They both smiled at me when they saw the big grin on my face. We got into the car and we drove off.

I was trying so hard not to think about my little vision, but that was more difficult than I thought it would be. A few things slipped into my mind.

Edwards head spun round from the drivers seat to look at me in the back of his car.

"Alice!" he almost shrieked.

"What?" Bella asked looking very confused.

'Stay out my head Edward, I cant help but not think about him, I do love him you know' I thought whilst I watched his head turn back to look at the road ahead of him.

He kept glaring at me in the rear view mirror.

"Stop it" he muttered to me.

I just smiled.

'Make me' I thought knowing full well that I was pissing him off big time, now I was thinking about my vision on purpose just to annoy him.

Bella still looking very confused, she looked at Edward and saw the disgusted look on his face. She then turned in the passenger seat to look at me.

"Do I want to know?" she asked me raising one eyebrow

"No" Edwards said in a stern voice.

She quickly glanced at Edward with an amused look on her face, she then turned back to me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"I'm just thinking about things that he _really_ doesn't want to hear." I said to her smiling.

She glanced at Edward again and looked at the slightly sick and yet horrified look on his face.

"I am so glad I'm not going home until later." he said, with only annoyance in his voice.

I smirk as I heard Bella attempt to hide her giggle. That was one thing I loved about Bella, she found it just as funny as we did when we tortured Edward like this.

Edward dropped me off at the turn off to our house and then he turned around so that him and Bella could go back to Charlie's house.

I sprinted as fast as I could to our lovely and yet pretty much empty house.

I stopped at the front door, and quickly walked in.

And just like I'd seen there was no one here. I smiled and shot up the stairs to mine and Jaspers room. I walked through the door and shut it behind me.

And there he sat, on the foot of our bed. He had a big grin on his face.

"I bet you know what I want" he muttered to me in a low husky voice.

I smiled and slowly walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

I didn't say anything, I just leaned towards him and kissed him on his exposed neck.

He let a low growl escape his throat. He then picked me up slightly and threw us both down on the mattress. My head hit the pillow, and his lips hit mine.

I rolled us over so that I laid on top of him. I then moved down his body slightly and sat up. At this point I was straddling him. He sat up slightly. I smirked at him as I felt his hard member push against me.

I clutched onto his long sleeved shirt, "_This_ has got to go" I told him, and with that I removed it from his muscular body.

He smiled and then kissed me passionately, his hands moved to the small of my back, which was now slightly arched as I pressed my body up against his.

Our tongues battling with each other as our lust grew more and more.

My hands started roaming his chest.

"Alice" he moaned in between our heated kiss.

He pulled back only slightly, just so he could quickly dispose of my top.

As soon as it was off, my lips crashed against his again. I pushed him down onto the bed and my hands moved down his body.

He moaned in pleasure when I deliberately rubbed myself against his hard erection.

My hand then quickly found the button to his jeans, as soon as that was undone I unzipped the zipper.

"I see you went commando" I whispered as I gasped for air that I didn't need. He smiled

His hands were entwined in my short hair as he pull my face closer to his.

"Jasper…" I whimpered his name as his lips soon left mine so he could kiss my neck.

His left hand remained in the back of my head, whilst his right slowly moved down to the back pockets of my jeans.

His hand slide into the small pocket, and his hand put a little bit of pressure on my body to push me closer.

My hands moved quickly to the back of his head as he started kissing my collarbone. My fingers gripped his hair as he bit my skin. My body rubbed up against him once again, this made Jasper pull away and look at me.

"God I need you so bad" he moaned in a low voice. I just smiled and just pressed my lips to his again. His right hand removed itself from my back pocket and came round to my front. He fingers quickly undid my jeans.

Both his hands then shot to my waist, he was teasing me know. His hands being very slow as his thumbs went into the belt hoop on my trousers. He then started to pull down my jeans.

Unfortunately he didn't get very far as Emmett burst through the door.

We pulled away from our kiss and we sat up, with me still straddling him. We both glared at him.

"Could you two keep it down, some of us are trying to watch TV" Emmett said with a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Get out Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

Emmett then laughed and ran down the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

I sighed and got off Jasper as he laid down on the bed again. I shut the door and locked it.

I turned round and saw Jasper with his hands over his face.

I walked over to the bed and laid next to him.

"No Privacy" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I laid on our bed in a bad mood. Me and Jasper had got dressed shortly after Emmett interrupted us.

I decided to keep Jasper in our room away from Emmett until he'd calmed down, I watched Jasper sit in a chair next to our wardrobe. I watched his expression, it hadn't changed since Emmett burst through the door.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the floor. I hated seeing him angry, but I could understand why he felt this way, because I was pissed off too.

I focused on trying to keep my emotions calm, as I knew that Jasper would feel my anger and it would add to his and make him feel worse.

I sat up slowly, and Jaspers eyes moved from the floor to my face. His eyes softened as he gave me a weak smile. I climbed off the bed and walked over to him. My fingers ran through his golden hair as he looked up at me.

Me and Jasper heard the soft voices of Carlisle and Esme down stairs. I lent down and kissed Jasper's forehead.

"I'm going to go talk to Esme, promise me you'll stay here until I get back?" I said looking in his golden eyes.

"I promise" he whispered as he took my hand and kissed it softly. I smiled at him and then headed for the door.

I turned round to give Jasper one last smile, but his eyes had returned to the floor. My smile faded and I left, shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs, meeting the eyes of the four family members in the living room.

"You ok Alice?" Carlisle asked me with a slightly worried look on his face.

I didn't say anything I just nodded slightly, which to him meant no.

I glanced at Emmett, who just smiled at me slightly. I paid no notice to him.

I just walked into the kitchen. I knew someone would follow, as I heard soft footsteps behind me.

Once I was in the kitchen I turned to the eyes looking at me. Rosalie and Esme were both there looking at me. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the counter. I felt Esme's cold soft hand brush against my face.

"What's wrong Alice?" she asked sweetly.

I didn't need to answer because Rosalie answered for me.

"Emmett's pissed them off again. If I'd known you and Jasper were upstairs together I never would have told him to leave the garage." Rosalie said shacking her head slightly.

"Why did you tell him to leave the garage?" Esme asked with a slightly confused look.

"Because he tipped a bucket of water over me" Rosalie said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"How's Jasper?" Esme asked turning back to me.

"He's in our room, I told him not to leave until he calms down, I don't know if I trust him to be around Emmett. He was pretty pissed." I said, glancing at the both of them.

"That's probably for the best, I mean we've seen what Jasper's done to newborns, god knows what he'd do to Emmett." Rosalie said as she jumped onto the counter next to me.

I nodded, my fingers tapped lightly on the side of the counter. Rosalie noticed this. She draped her arm around my shoulders. I looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"What's the weather going to be like tomorrow?" asked Esme, Rosalie looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Sunny but slightly cloudy." I muttered as I opened my eyes.

Esme nodded

"Why's it matter about the weather?" Rosalie asked still looking confused.

"Well, I was just thinking that since its going to be sunny, Alice and Edward would have the have the day off." Esme stated

"And?" Rosalie asked still not understanding the meaning of the subject change.

"And, we could all go hiking, and Alice and Jasper could stay here" Esme finished with a smile.

"Good idea" Rosalie said as she jumped from the counter.

I was still looking at Esme, this was the first time my 'adopted mother' had ever suggested ways for me and Jasper to stay home and sex.

I could tell she was all for the idea.

"Sounds like a plan" I said smiling.

I did like the idea, but I was just wondering if Jasper would be in the frame of mind to do anything after today. That thought shocked me a little bit more than I thought it would. The idea of Jasper rejecting me was something I had never ever thought about, even when we met. When I held my hand out for him in that small diner, it never accrued to me that he wouldn't take it.

"Should I ask the other?" Esme asked, checking it was ok.

"Yeah, Emmett owes them for what he did earlier, this could be a small token of him making it up to you both." Rosalie said.

I just nodded to Esme, and I watched the two of them walk into the living room to tell the others. I followed them into the living room, but when they stopped to talk to Emmett and Carlisle, I headed for the stairs.

"Alice" Emmett said as he walked after me.

I stopped midway on the stairs and turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier, I also want to apologize to Jasper, but I totally understand if he doesn't want to see me or anything. So could u tell him I said sorry?" he said quietly so that only me and him could hear him.

"I know your sorry Emmett, its ok. I'll tell Jasper that you want to apologize, but I think he'll talk to you tomorrow or later tonight. He's still kind of mad." I said smiling weakly at the last part.

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame him for hating me at the moment." Emmett said looking at his feet.

"He could never hate you Emmett, he just needs time to cool off. But I do forgive you." I said trying to cheer him up. I turned to go up the stairs when I stopped and turned my head to look at him.

"And Emmett, ever do that again and I'll rip your arm off." I warned him, humour filling my voice.

"I know Alice, I would never want to cross you. A mad shorty is something I don't want to see." he said mocking me.

"Damn right" I said. I grinned at him. I then made my way to mine and Jaspers room.

When I got to the door, I took a deep unnecessary breath and then walked in. closing the door behind me I saw Jasper stood by the window and turn to face me.

We smiled at each other for a moment.

"You ok?" I asked him as I walked over to where he stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Yeah. Emmett wanted me to tell you that he wants to apologize to you." I said as I moved closer to him.

"I know, I can feel his guilt from here" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrows going to be sunny, so I'm going to be home for the day. And Esme had a great idea." I said keeping my eyes shut as I waited for him reply.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" he muttered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Their all going to go hiking, and leave you and me to have our privacy." I said pulling my head back to look at his face.

He smiled.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan." he said as he kissed me on my lips.

"Do you think you can hold on until tomorrow?" I asked teasing him, as my hands slid under his shirt.

"I'll just have to try" he muttered as his lips met mine again for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early in the morning, everyone had already gone off hiking. They wouldn't be back until sunset. Perfect.

Me and Jasper had the whole place to ourselves.

I was in the bathroom taking a shower, knowing that Jasper was waiting for me. My mind wonder about all the fun that me and Jasper would have today. I predicted that he could feel the lust run off me like the warm water was.

Soon he appeared by the shower door.

He opened the shower door wearing nothing but his boxers. He smiled at me as I looked at him.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" I asked in a mocking tone.

His smile grew bigger as he took off his boxers and got in. shutting the shower door behind him.

He watched the water run off my face for a moment until his lips met mine in a passionate yet lustful kiss.

He gently pushed me up against the shower wall, kissing me furiously.

My hands ran through his now wet hair as I pulled him into the kiss more. Parting my mouth to let him have full access.

His hands ran down my naked body. Small moans escaped from my mouth as his thumbs rubbing small circles on my skin. He quickly thrust into me, he could tell he caught me by surprise as he did this as I let out a small whimper from his actions. His fast hard thrusts pushed me harder against the wall.

My hands moved down his neck to his back, my nails dug into his skin as they ran down his back. He growled softly as I did this, he slowly pulled away so he could look into my eyes. He leaned down so his forehead was rested on mine.

I watched his face as his eyes looked at my body. I could tell he wasn't fully satisfied as we weren't making the most of this.

His head moved to the side of mine as he kissed my jaw line up to my ear. He stopped and slightly pulled away from my skin.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" he whispered to me as he stopped thrusting into me.

He pulled his head back so that he could look at my face. I smiled and nodded.

I turned the tap off and we hurried to the bedroom. Jasper picked me up and almost threw us onto our bed as his lips met mine again for a quick kiss. He pulled away and start tracing small kisses down my neck, my collarbone, my chest. He stopped when he reached my stomach.

He spent a while just kissing my torso whilst his hands ran up and down my thighs.

I closed my eyes as he did this. He then started to kiss up my body again. I felt his breath on my skin as he kissed me. He reached my collarbone again. He lightly licked the skin until he lightly bit down.

I moaned as he did this. His lips soon left my skin and then reappeared on my lips. He kissed me softly. His hands ran to my waist as he gently thrust into me again, this time he kept his pace slow and smooth.

My hands ran up and down his muscular arms, he pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes before he kissed my forehead.

I rested my head on his shoulder, I kissed his soft cold skin.

I turned my head to look at his face, me smiled warmly at him, making me melt inside.

"I love you" he whispered to me as he kissed me again.

"I love you, so much" I said as my hand brushed away the golden hairs that had fallen over his face.

His thrusts still slow but yet so great. He kissed my cheek. We slowly rolled over so that I was on top of him, my eyes fell to the scars that were all over his perfectly formed chest. My fingers ran over them softly . I looked up and watched his eyes follow my fingers.

My head rested on his chest as my fingers stopped and just rested next to my head.

His hand wrapped itself around mine, whist his other hand ran through my hair.

I sighed lightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

I smiled as I looked up at him, my hand tightened around his.

"Nothing's wrong Jasper, nothing could ever be wrong when I'm with you." I said. His hand left mine and ran down the side of my cheek. He smiled at my reply.

I kissed his chest again quickly. I then took his hand away from my cheek and kissed his hand softly. I then felt the covers of our bed wrap around the two of us as he pulled it around my small body.

I moved my body off of his and I laid on my side next to him. He rolled onto his side to look at me. His face was only a few millimetres away from mine, his hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder as I kissed his jaw, he moaned slightly whist I did this. My hands wrapped around his body so that there was no gap between us.

My hands roamed he skin on his back. I smiled when his hands started rubbing the small of my back. He tilted his head and kissed my neck, I smiled as he whispered in my ear.

"Alice, your so perfect. Its almost a sin that your this beautiful."

"I love you so much Jasper, its times like this where I think that if I could sleep I'd be dreaming." I said as my hand moved to the back of his neck.

He chuckled slightly.

"We'll when I was human, I dreamed of meeting an angel. And my dream came true when my eyes first saw you." he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Dear god Jasper, you do know how to make a girl go weak at the knees don't you." I chuckled as I kissed the end of his nose.

He smiled warmly, his eyes gleaming with love. It's a good thing my heart couldn't beat, because it would go into overload when he looked at me like that.

I gasped slightly as I was thrown into a vision. 7 big vampires walking through the woods smelling the air around them, their blood red eyes burning with hunger. Their clothes matching each others, they all wore black t shirts and black jeans. They caught the scent of something and ran off into the depth of the forest.

The vision then disappeared, and Jaspers concerned face appeared in front of me.

"What did you see?" he asked, the love in his eyes was replaced with worry.

I shook my head.

"Nothing important" I said as I kissed him lightly. I could tell he was still wondering what I saw, but he knew that if I didn't tell him, it wouldn't be important and that he didn't need to worry. But as Jasper always was he cared far to much for his own good.

He hugged me tightly, I knew he wouldn't push me to give him an answer to what I saw, but it didn't matter because it didn't look like anything to be concerned about. So I decided to forget it, and Jasper help me do so as his hand ran up and down my spin whilst he kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back with all my love for him, I rolled him over so that I was on top of him. I sat up so that I was straddling him.

I smiled mischievously, he raised his eyebrow.

"Up for another round?" I whispered to him. He smiled as he felt the lust that flowed through my body.

"With you, always." he replied as he sat up and kissed me deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunset came far to soon. Me and Jasper laid in our bed still, even though we knew the others where back. We just laid in each others arms, knowing that one part of our time alone had to end, but knowing that the rest never had to.

His hand ran through my hair as our eyes looked into the others.

His smile made me feel warm. My hand ran down his chest to his torso, my fingers making small patterns on his skin. My nails slightly scrapped his skin, this made him chuckle slightly.

"Ticklish?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"Maybe" he answered in a mocking tone.

I ran my nails along his skin once more, he slightly growled, almost purred. I giggled slightly before I lifted myself up to kiss him quickly but sweetly. I pulled away with a smile on my lips to look at his face.

His expression almost serious, but still warming. He lent up and kissed me passionately.

My eyes shut as soon as his lips met mine. I almost lost my balance when he applied more pressure into the kiss, but his arms snaked around me as if to catch me. But instead he rolled me onto my back and pressed his body against mine.

My hands wrapped around the back of his head.

"Maybe…we should, get up" he whispered in between our heated kiss.

"Maybe we should stay here" I said as he pulled away slightly, he smiled at me and shook his head lightly as he sat up.

I sat up, using my elbows to support my upper body. Jasper lowered his head so that I could feel his breath on my collarbone.

I moaned slightly as I felt his teeth gently brush against my skin as his mouth opened, he lightly sucked and nipped the skin on my collarbone.

I watched his hand move onto my waist, I saw it slowly make its way up my body, then it wrapped around my back. I felt his hand run from my neck down my spine, then back to my neck.

When his hand stopped moving his mouth left my skin, and he looked up at me.

He lifted himself so that he was eye level with me.

I gently moved my elbows so I could lay flat on the mattress again. Jasper kissed my jaw line as soon as I laid down. His other hand rested on my thigh, whilst his thumb made small circles on the sensitive skin.

I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips, as his other hand, which was at the back of my neck moved to my waist.

I knew he was teasing me, because he knew I wouldn't want to take this to the next level with the other members of our family in the house. I also knew that he could feel the lust rushing through me.

It was sometimes hard to believe that one person could drive me crazy. But it was Jasper, a man who had a way with words, a way of making me feel like I'm the only person on the planet, a way of making me feel like I could die if he didn't touch me.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me, I watch a smirk grow on his lips.

"Am I making you go crazy?" He asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes, I would ask you to stop, but I like it more when you don't" I admitted.

He chuckled lightly and kissed me deeply.

When he pulled away he left his lips lingering near mine.

"I would love to stay here and have you tell me how much you need me, but unfortunately, we have people downstairs who are waiting for us." he whispered.

He kissed me once more, then we got up and got dressed.

We walked down the stairs with our fingers entwined.

"I take it Edwards gone to Bella's" I said when we reached the others.

"How could you tell?" Emmett sarcastically replied, whilst he threw himself onto the couch.

We walked towards the arm chair, Jasper sat down first so that I could sit on his lap.

"How was hiking?" Jasper asked whilst his hand rubbed my back softly.

"It was good, found something very interesting" Carlisle said as he walked over towards Esme and Rosalie.

"I wouldn't say interesting" Rosalie stated as she leaned against the glass wall.

"What did you find?" Jasper asked, ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"Vampire tracks" Emmett said as he flicked on the TV.

"Seven to be precise" Esme muttered from next to Carlisle.

"Seven?" I asked, my last vision reappearing in my memory. Jasper's head looked up at me whilst I replayed the vision in my head.

He didn't say anything, but when my eyes met his gaze, I could tell he was thinking of something to say.

"Yes" Carlisle said taking a step towards me, obviously noticing the look on my face.

"Anything you'd like to share Alice?"

Everyone's heads turned to the door where Edward and Bella had just walked through.

I didn't look at the others, but I could tell that their eyes where soon on me after looking at Edward and Bella.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered as his eyes looked at my expressionless face.

"I just had a vision of Seven Vampires that's all." I said hoping that was the end of the interrogation.

"What did they look like?" Carlisle asked.

"Big, all wearing black uniforms" Edward said as he and Bella took a seat next to Emmett.

"She is able to answer herself Edward" Rosalie snapped from the far end of the room. Edward just smiled at her before turning his gaze back t the rest of us.

'_Its not important Edward so stop it!_' I thought in a bitter tone.

Edward just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you know what they want?" Esme asked

"No, I just saw them walking through the woods" I muttered as I looked over everyone's face. Bella looked confused.

"Well, there haven't been any 'animal' attacks lately, so if their not here to hunt, why are they here?" Edward asked leaning back in his seat.

"What, just because Alice saw a vision of Seven vampires going for a walk, that means something bad?" Bella asked looking a Edward with one eyebrow raised.

"I think Edward might have a point" Carlisle said trying to keep the atmosphere calm, as it was starting to get just a little tense.

"Actually it was Jasper's point, I just said it for him." Edward said smiling at Jasper.

I watched Jasper frown slightly at Edward, then his expression softened as he looked back at me, then to Carlisle.

"Anyway, why would Vampires come to Forks if there not here to feed?" Carlisle said, knowing that no one would answer his rhetorical question.

"Even if they are just passing through, they would still hunt." Esme said agreeing with Carlisle.

I fell against Jasper's body as a vision hit me out of reality.

The same seven vampires stood in the same clearing where we played baseball, when we first met James. One vampire stood out the most, he was very large compared to the other six. He stood staring ahead, whilst the six behind him where going crazy. Newborns.

Then all of us where there, stood opposite them, seven Vs seven. One newborn launched himself towards us, I saw him land just in front of Jasper. The newborn wrapped his arms around Jasper and quickly bit his teeth into Jasper's shoulder.

Suddenly there was nothing, then reality came back into focus.

I blinked furiously and I quickly looked at Edward, I knew he'd seen everything.

_Edward_ my thoughts sounding hysterical. He just looked at me with shocked eyes. We both knew everyone was waiting for one of us to say something.

"What did you see?" Jasper whispered, his arms holding me steady on his lap, my hand rested on his shoulder, the same one I knew would soon have a new scar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alice?"

I could hear Carlisle's voice, but I didn't want to answer, I kept my gaze on the window. I couldn't face Jasper's eyes, looking at his worried expression would make me brake down.

"Edward, what did she see?" Esme asked nervously.

After a long pause Edward spoke up, my eyes shot up to his face whilst he spoke.

"She saw the vampires, in the clearing where we play baseball. And she saw us." Edward stopped talking, keeping his voice calm. But his voice could only fool some of them.

"There's more isn't there" Jasper stated, he knew there was. Edward and I knew it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Me and Edward exchange a long glance.

'_Edward, we cant let that happen. I wont let Jasper fight, I know we only saw him get bit but you could tell from the way that newborn attacked that they're after him, I just know it.' _My brain was going into overload, I knew how my visions worked, when someone made a decision their future would be set until another one was made. But I also knew that just because I decided that Jasper wouldn't fight doesn't mean that he would decide the same.

Edward looked at me then looked at Jasper, then the floor.

"Edward! What's going on?" Rosalie yelled, she'd made her way closer to us know.

"Let me guess, there's a fight on the horizon" Emmett said, he always loved a good fight

"It's not just that, their newborns. Well most of them." Edward muttered keeping his eyes on the floor. I could tell he was torn between doing the right thing - which would be telling the others what I saw - and torn between doing what was best for me.

I didn't like putting him in this kind of situation.

"Alice?"

My head automatically turned to the sound of his voice, then I remembered why I wasn't looking at him in the first place.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Jasper's whisper made my eyes close, I wanted to tell him, I really did. He was the one I told everything to. If there was ever a problem or a worry, Jasper was there, he was my shoulder to lean on. I never thought it would be the one person I trusted the most that I'd have to lie to.

My eyes opened only to see his golden eyes burning into me. It was killing me inside, I didn't know what to do. Protect him by not telling him and just make excuses to keep him from fighting, or, tell him everything and let him make up his own mind. The last option was the right one, but I wished I could go with the first one.

"I think you should tell him Alice." Edward muttered, I felt everyone's eyes on the back of my head, awaiting an answer. But my eyes focused on Jasper.

I took a long unnecessary breath, I leaned forward so that my forehead touched his. Once again my eyes closed.

"Their after Jasper."

Silence filled the room. I knew I'd spoken, but it was more of a whisper so maybe they didn't hear. When my eyes opened I saw Jasper's expressionless face, so at least I knew he'd heard me speak.

After a very long, and awkward silence Carlisle spoke up.

"Do you know why their after Jasper?" he asked, carefully stepping forward and placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

"No. I don't know who they are, or why their after Jasper. And I don't know when it's going to happen either." I muttered keeping my eyes on Jasper.

I suddenly felt lost, when ever Jasper's face was emotionless I always felt like I was dieing a little inside. I could tell he felt my sadness as his expression turned soft and loving, his arms wrapped around my small frame tightly.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." he whispered so low that only I heard it.

Suddenly I felt a small amount of hope build up inside of me. When ever Jasper made a promise, it was always kept.

"Well, at least its even this time, the last time we went up against newborns their was more of them and we still won. So we technically have the advantage." Emmett said in courageous and confident voice.

"Yeah, but last time Jasper got hurt and they weren't set out to harm him. This time they are." I said in a low growl. Emmett frowned at himself slightly, he obviously didn't think I'd remember that small detail.

"I only got hurt because I wasn't paying attention." Jasper muttered slightly trying to make me feel better. But it didn't work.

"No, you got hurt because of me. You tried to keep me from getting hurt and ended up getting bite because of it. How do you think it will go down this time? These vampires have been sent to get you, if they see you trying to protect me by putting yourself in danger they'll end up going for me so that they can get to you." my voice hand turned slightly hysterical whilst I said this.

I could feel the tension build in the room, so Jasper could obviously tell that most of it was coming from me.

Normally he would try and say something to calm me down, even if he knew I was right. But this time he just looked slightly ashamed of himself, knowing that this would happen. If he tried to protect me he would get hurt, and that would hurt me to see him in pain. But if he didn't try and protect me there would be a chance that I would get hurt, which would make him feel worse than if he had got physically hurt.

It was a no win situation, either way we were both in for a world of pain when this fight came.

We both knew we had to fight to keep the numbers even. Even if we didn't fight we knew everyone else could handle themselves, but if we ran the vampires would follow.

We knew how newborns were, if told to do something by their leader, they would do it.

I reluctantly removed myself from Jasper's hold around me, and walked into the kitchen.

Rosalie followed me quickly to make sure no one followed me, she knew I needed to be alone. But when ever I felt like being alone Rosalie would be there and make it better.

I leaned on the counter and closed my eyes, if I were human I'd be fighting back the tears.

I then felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me softly as she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I don't want to lose him Rose." my voice was faint and quivery.

"I know Alice, and we're all going to make sure that you wont, we love you two too much to let anything happen to either of you." Rosalie's soft voice soothed the small hysterical fit that was happening inside me.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll make Emmett be his personal body guard. It would do him good to get his ass kicked into gear." she said chuckling softly.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her notion.

"You know how to make me feel better don't you Rose." I chuckled lightly.

"We'll if these bastard think they can mess with Jasper, then they've got another thing coming. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Rosalie said in a very proud tone. But I knew she was right.

If they did want Jasper they'd have to go threw her first. And if they even attempt taking my Jasper away from me then there will be hell to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me and Rosalie stayed in the kitchen for about 15 minuets. When we returned to the living room, the atmosphere had changed and had calmed down slightly.

"Do you know when you will be back at school?" Bella asked me as I walked over to Jasper, who was now stood by the stairs.

"Well it's going to be sunny again tomorrow, but the day after that it's going to rain, so we'll be back then." I answered smiling at her softly.

Jasper's arms had wrapped around me and pulled me against his body.

"So how was school today?" Edward asked Bella, trying to keep the conversation going.

"We started badminton today" she replied in a small grunt.

"Is that bad?" Emmett asked as he didn't understand Bella's strange hate for sport of any kind.

"Well lets just say, giving me a badminton racket is like giving a terrorist a loaded gun." Bella said in a low tone.

Emmett gave out a loud laugh as he pictured the scene of kids getting hit by Bella's clumsiness.

She wasn't amused as everyone laughed at her statement.

Whilst everyone had a good laugh and joke with Bella and her stories of how she has injured many students whenever she played sports, Jasper's hand had stated rubbing my back gently.

"You ok?" he whispered to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, Rose made me feel better." I whispered back with a small smile.

He smiled back and hugged me tightly.

My eyes kept to his face, as I watched his smile fade. It was obvious that he was still thinking about earlier.

I looked at the others and saw that they were to busy talking so they wouldn't notice if me and Jasper went upstairs.

I pulled away from his embrace, but I grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs.

"Come on" I whispered as he looked at me.

We made it to our room without the others seeing us leave.

When we were inside our room I shut the door behind us. I clung to Jasper's hand as he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered as he closed the gap between our bodies, he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok." he said in a hushed tone. But yet, when he looked into my eyes he still didn't smile.

"No, its not ok. I shouldn't of said that." I almost whimpered, feeling shame fill my body as I looked at the floor.

"You don't have to apologize for caring about me. But you have to understand that no matter what, I would never stand bye and watch you get hurt. I would never put you in danger." he whispered back.

His hand moved to my chin and lifted my head so that I had to look at him.

"I just don't want to lose you" I could feel the hysteria build up in me as I said this.

"You wont. I would never want to hurt you in that way, or any way possible." his voice was soft and loving. I sensed that my hysteria was getting to him and making him feel every ounce of it.

I leaned up on my tip toes and crushed my lips against his furiously. my arms hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into our kiss. His hands moved to the small of my back as I arched it slightly.

He pulled away slightly, letting our foreheads touch, our eyes were closed. I could feel his cool breath on my lips as he spoke.

"I love you, so much." his words sounded almost pleading. It made me ache inside slightly. He was so close but yet he felt so far away.

I kissed him again passionately.

"I love you more than anything. It kills me inside to even think that I could lose you." I whimpered slightly as dry sobs built up in my chest.

"I wont ever leave you, nothing is ever going to happen to either of us. Its you and me forever and always." Jasper's words made me want to just hold onto him until the earth ended.

I pulled him as close as possible and buried my head in his marble chest. One of his hands rubbed the back of my head as his nuzzled his face in my hair. I could feel him breath in my scent as if his life depended on it.

We stayed like this for a long time, until Jasper picked my up and carried me over to our bed.

I laid next to him and leaned my head on his chest, whilst my fingers made small patterns on his shirt.

Jasper hugged me tightly as we laid on our bed in silence. We could of spent days like this.

The time passed with either of us really speaking, just every now and then we would remind one another of how much we loved each other.

Hours went bye. Darkness filled the sky outside, neither of us noticed this as we were to captured in each others eyes whilst we looked at each other.

There was a light knock on the door, and after a short pause Esme and Carlisle walked in slowly.

"You two ok?" Esme asked in her loving gentle voice.

"Yeah, we fine." Jasper replied with a warm smile.

"We just thought we'd come up and see how the two of you are. It kind of got a bit heated down there earlier." Carlisle said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah we just sort of slipped away quietly to talk." I said quietly, whilst my eyes looked over their loving faces.

"That's good. It's always nice to talk things through." Esme agreed softly. "It kills me to see you two in such a state. But I always know that the two of you can work anything out." she finished with a loving smile.

"Yes, we are go at that." Jasper agreed with her, letting a soft chuckle leave his lips. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, looks like you'll have tomorrow together as well since its going to be a nice day." Carlisle said with a wide smile.

I nodded in agreement and looked up at Jasper with a wide smile. He smiled back with that heart throbbing smile he does, the one that always makes me feel like there's no one around but us two.

"Is Bella still here?" I asked the two of them.

"No, she left about an hour ago. With it being a school night and all." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I forget that she still needs to sleep." I said sheepishly. I sometimes thought of her as a true member of our family, but then I remember that she's not there yet.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone." Esme said smiling at us both.

The two of them left our room shutting the door gently behind them.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jasper asked me as one of his hands ran up and my arm softly.

"I quiet like the idea of staying with you all day." I said leaning up so that we were both eye level with each other.

"I think that's a perfect plan." he said in a husky voice.

Our lips met in a soft and meaningful kiss.

My hands ran into his golden hair. My fingers curling around his locks. He rolled me onto my back so that he was on top of me slightly.

We settled down for a night of passion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning came quite quickly. But it didn't bother me as I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. It was a day where it was just me and Jasper… and the bed.

Threw out the night we'd spent in each others arms, whilst doing other things in between.

Jasper laid naked under the covers of our bed looking down at my naked body. I was laid on his chest kissing various parts of his marble abs.

His hands rubbed the cold skin on my back, making me shudder slightly.

He chuckled slightly as he watched me kiss his chest.

"Having fun?" he asked with a grin on his perfect face.

"Oh yes." I muttered as I looked up at him. We smiled at each other for a while, until Jasper's expression went from relaxed to playful.

Before I had time to think I was suddenly under him with my wrists pressed to the mattress.

He had a tight grip on me so that I couldn't move. He smirked a me before he went to work. He started out by kissing my lips, then my jaw line, then my neck. I felt the soft scratch of his teeth every now and then when he nipped at my sensitive skin.

Small moans left my lips whenever he found a sensitive spot on my small body.

He leaned up slightly to position himself, then he suddenly thrust into me, making me moan a little louder.

His thrusts came hard and fast. My hands balled into fists under his grip.

He kissed me passionately whilst his hips collided with mine, I felt his grip loosen on my wrist as his hands moved up slightly to mine. Our fingers entwined together as our kiss became more heated.

His mouth parted slightly as his tongue rubbed against my lips begging for entrance.

I would have teased him like I always did, but I wanted him so bad I just had to let him have his way. My lips parted and his tongue darted past my lips and battled with mine.

I let go of his hands as his thrust got harder and harder. My hands went to the back of his neck.

My legs wrapped around his waist. My back arched up making my upper body grind with his.

He moan as he kissed me, my hands then ran down his back. My left hand went straight down to the small of his back, whilst my right hand travelled back up his body to his shoulder blade.

I could feel him get even more excited than he already was. We parted from our kiss, he rested his forehead on mine so he could look into my eyes.

But my eyes instantly shut when his left hand ran up and down my thigh.

His right hand started rubbing the side of my ribs. I could feel myself coming to my climax. Jasper knew this too as my nails dug deep into his skin.

His thrusts got faster. My teeth clenched together as I found myself fighting the explosion that he created below my waist.

"Jasper…" I whimpered just before his lips crashed against mine. I bit his lower lip whilst he kissed me. This made him groan rather loudly. I soon felt Jasper reach his limit as he released in me.

His thrust started to slow down, our breathing becoming very heavy pants. His head soon fell to the crook in my neck as he thrust once more into me.

My hands moved to the back of his hair. I felt his hard breath on my skin as he tried to steady his breathing.

Jasper rolled onto his side, my hand ran on his chest.

His eyes were closed. A smile crept onto his face whilst my fingers ran across the scars on his upper body.

I rolled onto my side so that we were facing each other. I nuzzled my head into his chest whilst his hands wrapped around my body to pull me closer to him.

We laid silent for a while.

Then suddenly I gasped whilst a vision came to sight.

I soon blinked as it ended. I looked up at Jasper.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"They've changed coarse. Their coming here instead." my voice was a whisper as I spoke.

"When are they coming?" he asked, I watched his soft face turn into a slight frown.

"Soon, I don't know when, it might be today or tomorrow. It's night when they arrive that's all I can tell." I said whilst I ran my hand through my short messy hair.

Jasper said nothing, he just sat up. I propped myself up on my elbows whilst I looked up at his worried expression.

It was very rare that I ever saw him worried like this, but when ever I saw his face like that I never felt good.

"We should tell the others." he said as he got up to get dressed. We dressed quickly in silence.

He walked to the door, before he opened it he turned around and held out his hand.

He smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

I took his hand in mine and we made our way downstairs.

Downstairs Emmett, Carlisle and Edward sat in the living room.

"Ah your up, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, his expression changing from content to concern.

"Their coming." Jasper said quietly.

Edward and Carlisle walked over to us as Esme and Rosalie came in from the kitchen.

"When?" Carlisle asked, he stayed quiet calm. Unlike Edward who was tense, nothing new there.

"We're not sure, but its soon." I muttered.

There was a long pause while everyone turned to look at Carlisle. We all waited patiently whilst he stood there looking out the window.

We all watched as Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Is there a chance they are coming today?" he asked still looking out the window.

"I cant tell, all I know is that their close and that their arriving at night time." I said

"Right." Carlisle muttered, we all waited for him to finish his sentence as we all knew he wasn't finished.

"Ok, here's the plan. We all hunt straight away, gain our strength. Whenever they get here we'll be ready and at our best."

We all gave a nod, and then we all moved quickly to the woods to feed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkness fell upon us.

The wind blew fearfully outside, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle circled the house, just in case our visitors arrived.

Rosalie stood by the glass wall that looked over the forest outside the house, she kept a close eye on the movements of the tress.

Esme sat next to me on the couch whilst I concentrated on the future.

With my eyes closed, I kept seeing images of all the options that these newborns were thinking about, but they couldn't make up their minds. So therefore I never got a clear path of their future, or ours.

This frustrated me so much, if I couldn't see what they were going to do how could I see what our best plan of action would be.

The hours went by. And all I could tell from this point was that this group of newborns and their leader were in the forest outside the house. But they hadn't made up their minds if they would attack now or later.

I sighed out of sheer frustration and opened my eyes.

"What is it?" Esme asked

"Their in the forest, but they can't make their minds up if their going to attack now or not." I muttered

"Then lets take the fight to them." Rosalie said as her gaze left the window to look at me and Esme.

"No. We wait until they come to us." Carlisle said as he walked into the house, overhearing our conversation.

"But how will we know if they make a spur of the moment decision?" Rosalie asked looking back out the window.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper are out there, if they do attack without Alice knowing, then they will deal with that as it comes." Carlisle said calmly as he sat down next to Esme.

I didn't want to think about the fighting side of it, I just wanted to know if they were coming tonight or not.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. But it was no good.

The leader was thinking far too much about battle plans. One option was to attack now, another option was to attack tomorrow, another was to attack just before sunrise, another was to send in a few of the newborns first as pawns and then send in the rest to ambush us.

I rubbed my head whilst I sighed heavily.

"Still nothing?" Esme asked quietly.

"Nothing, its like this guy is deliberately changing his mind just to give me a headache." I muttered whilst I rubbed my eyes.

"Maybe that's their plan." Rosalie said from the corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked with a face of confusion.

"Well, think about it. They somehow knew where to find us, maybe they know about our family a little to well. They might know about Alice being able to see the future based on peoples decisions." Rosalie finished.

We were quiet for a while, this was certainly not helping me here. The fact that they were after my husband was bad enough, but the possibility thy might know more about the entire family was just too much to deal with.

Why was this happening? What reason could these vampires have for wanting Jasper?

Then it hit me, maybe there was more to this than just a random kill. What if there was someone else behind this attack that would happen whenever the leader made his mind up.

What if it was someone from Jasper's past. What if it was someone who has wanted revenge for years. Someone who relied on newborns to do their dirty work.

Oh no, what if it was _her_?

What would I do if it was? What would I do if these newborns won the battle and killed Jasper?

All these questions that were running through my mind would have given me a panic attack if were human.

I ran my hands through my short hair, my eyes still closed. I knew that if I opened my eyes I would meet the gaze of three family members who would see the fear in my golden eyes.

I hadn't noticed that I was breathing heavily and unevenly.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, my eyes shot open as I looked up at Rosalie, who had left her position near the window and was now knelt down in front of me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, I looked at her concerned face.

I shook my head lightly.

"Nothing, I've just got a bit of a headache." I muttered putting my head in my hands so I didn't have to look into her eyes before she noticed that I was slightly lying to her. Yes I did have a headache, but everything was wrong about this whole situation.

Rosalie looked at me for a while, she put her hand on my knee and leaned closer to me.

"Everything's going to be fine Alice. I know your worried about him." she whispered so low that Esme and Carlisle didn't hear.

"Is it that obvious that I'm worried?" I asked whispering at the same tone.

She just nodded slightly.

I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers. I then wished that Jasper was here next to me, just so I could fall to pieces in his arms. But even if he was here I wouldn't be able to, everyone looked so at ease, thinking that this will all blow over soon. I couldn't let them see me in a such a state, I had to keep going. Some how.

It was getting cold outside, the frost was setting on the grass. The wind had picked up as the trees swayed to one side.

It seemed like nothing would happen tonight, I kept looking for the future but still nothing that was set in stone.

If the attack didn't happen tonight then I would have another 24 hours to deal with this worry.

I didn't know what was worse, sat here waiting to be attacked or waiting for the aftershock of the battle that was ahead. Either way I would be worrying, I'd sit here worrying about what was going to happen, or I would be fighting newborns worrying about Jasper.

This was taking far to long.

We heard light foot steps behind us. We all looked towards the front door to see Edward walked up to us quickly.

"Their here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We stood out in the dark night, staring into the dark forest in front of us.

The wind was fierce, but it had no affect on us. My eyes wondered to all the family members. Carlisle and Esme stood close to each other looking for any signs of movement around us.

Emmett stood at the far end on my right, I watched his face as he stood like he was made of stone. He looked at ease, his arms folded over his chest.

Rosalie stood in between me and Emmett, she stood a little closer to me which was unusual, as she was always close to Emmett. Mainly to keep him out of trouble, but instead she was almost stuck to my side.

Jasper stood on my left with Edward next to him. Edward had a stern look on his face, he looked as if he was annoyed with something.

I finally looked at Jasper, who was stood only millimetres away from me. His perfect face was as stern as Edwards'. I watched as his eyes darted over every inch of the forest in front of us.

My hand gently grasped his, when I did this his eyes left the woods and looked down at me.

He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be fine." he whispered to me.

Why was everyone saying that? If I didn't know that everything was going to be fine then how could they know.

I didn't respond to what he said, all I did was squeeze his hand.

Surely he could feel the tension roll off me, surely he knew how I felt about this. The fact that there might be a chance that he could get hurt, or that there was a chance that I could lose him forever.

My gaze left him as I saw Edwards eyes look towards me and then back to the forest.

Edward was obviously the only one who knew exactly what was going on in my head. Hopefully he could make a bit more sense out of it than I could.

I felt so confused, I didn't know how I should feel. I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't know if these vampires were here to kill Jasper or to kill me and take him back to Maria.

This was defiantly her work, it had her stench all over it.

Newborns doing her dirty work for her.

Wanting to get Jasper back and kill me for turning him into a kind and gentle creature who didn't hurt humans anymore, or wanting to kill Jasper for leaving her for me.

Either way it spelled out bad news either way.

I was so grateful at this point in time that I wasn't human, if I was all this stress in my head would have brought on a heart attack.

But still, even though my heart wasn't working fully, it was still under attack.

I'm sure a stroke wouldn't be as painful as what I was going through now. I shook my head and tried to regain my focus as the scent of the newborns and the leader got stronger.

The tension in the air was thick. My eyes became more focused as the outlines of the newborns came into view.

They walked out of the trees and revealed themselves.

They stopped only a few yards away from us. The leader looked over us all carefully.

He was just as big as Emmett was.

His eyes set on Jasper, his mouth lifted up in the corners. There was a loud hissing coming from the newborns as they grew more and more impatient.

Seven Vs seven.

The wind blew across my face, then, they lunged forward.

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper all lunged towards them at the same time. There was no time to think about tactics, it was all or nothing. Thinking on my toes wasn't really my strong point as I usually knew what was going to happen, which normally gave me time to plan.

But there was no time to think of anything as a newborn charged towards me.

I only had my instincts to guide me now. I dodged out the way of the small newborn, he could of only been 15 or so when he was changed. but it didn't bother me as it should have, because either way he was here to hurt Jasper.

I jumped over him as he stumbled slightly, turning on my foot I grabbed his neck and slung him over my shoulder towards the trees.

I looked around me quickly to see how the others were, I would of helped them but the newborn had made a recovery and ran full pelt at me.

I stepped to the side as he ran passed me. Before he got away I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

He cried in pain as I put my foot on his chest and wrenched his arm off.

I threw his limb towards the woods and grasped his neck in my hands, twisting it harshly off his body.

I quickly ran towards Jasper who was fighting another newborn. As I ran up to Jasper, he shredded the newborn to pieces.

I looked around and noticed that the leader wasn't there.

The number had decreased, as Emmett wrestled with the biggest of the newborns, Rosalie and Esme battled with a small red headed newborn, whilst Edward and Carlisle took down the last two.

Me and Jasper stood searching the darkness for the leader. He was a big guy, but he was very good at disappearing.

He hadn't run off because his scent was still fresh in the air. He was close. But how close?

I suddenly found out, as I was thrown to the ground.

I hit the ground with a loud thud, it didn't hurt but it had taken me by surprise. I lifted myself onto my knees as I looked for the reason for my falling. At that point time froze.

I realized it was Jasper who had thrown me to the floor.

He'd pushed me out of the way, I then saw the leader land on top of Jasper.

Jasper had put himself in danger to save me. This all happened so quickly, yet I saw every detail in slow motion.

I saw the leader land on Jasper. I saw Jasper land on his knees with the leader's arms wrapped around him, almost trying to crush his bones.

I saw Jasper struggle under his grasp. I then saw something that struck my heart with such force that it practically shattered under the pressure. My vision came true, the leader's lips curled back over his teeth as he bit hard into Jaspers neck.

Silence filled the air, the screaming from the newborns were gone. The wind was still.

All I heard was the horrifying scream of pain that left Jaspers throat.

This happened in seconds that it almost didn't seem real. But it was, all he pain, all the hurt, everything was so very real.

The leader's teeth left Jaspers neck, and his grip loosened as Jasper fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The attack was over so quickly, yet the consequences were forever lasting.

Edward carried Jasper upstairs to our room. He laid him down on our bed.

Carlisle pulled a chair up next to bed to look at him properly. Jaspers eyes were shut, the flesh on his neck was scarlet where that bastard had put his teeth. So much I wanted to help Emmet and Rosalie destroy his remains after Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had ripped him apart.

"Alice, could you please leave the room whilst I look over Jasper." Carlisle's voice was a soft yet stern whisper.

Esme grabbed my hand a led me outside. Edward stayed in the room with Carlisle, the door shut behind me as me and Esme left the room.

We were soon joined by Emmett and Rosalie. Waiting to find out what had happened to him, waiting to find out if he was alright. Or waiting to find out if he was dead. Either way I was on the wrong side of the door.

I needed to be in there, I'd started pacing the hallway. Usually Rosalie or Emmett would tell me to stop, but they kept quiet.

Almost three hours had passed until the door finally opened.

Carlisle stepped out of the room to speak to us all.

"He's alive. But he appears to be in some kind of coma. Edward has read his mind, all we know is that the venom from that vampire has a special effect on who ever gets bitten. Jasper is alive, but he's in pain. His own venom is fighting against the new venom. As far as I can tell its an even battle, it can go either way. Jasper's venom could regain control and defeat this new venom, or it could fail." Carlisle looked at me as he spoke.

I looked towards Edward, who was stood at the end of the bed where Jasper laid.

Carlisle stepped aside for me to pass.

I sat in the chair that Carlisle had placed next to the bed.

I reached for Jasper's hand. It was numb, I gripped his hand with my life.

Edward watched me as I looked over Jasper.

The door was still open, the rest of the family outside looking in.

My free hand ran through his golden hair. I heard the soft sobs that came from Esme,

I buried my head in Jasper's chest as my own dry sobs started.

----------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost three weeks since the attack, and I hadn't moved and inch.

My hand still clung to his, waiting for a sign of life. My head was still buried in his chest.

Jasper's condition hadn't changed, the battle over his body still went on inside him, but no one was winning or losing.

Carlisle would check on him about three times a day. He never said anything apart from that nothing had changed.

Every day I would look for Jasper's future, but there was nothing because it could go either way.

I lifted my head for the first time in nineteen days when I felt a cold gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Alice?" Rosalie's soft soothing voice reached my ears.

She looked into my eyes for a short moment before speaking again.

"Alice, you need to hunt, you need to keep your strength up." she whispered

I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were pitch black, I hadn't even noticed the burring in my throat.

I just shook my head slightly.

"I don't want to leave him Rose." I whimpered, the dry sobs were starting again.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Alice, Rosalie is right, you should hunt. I doubt there will be any change for a while." Edward said from the door way, I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper, not for a second.

"Edward, now is hardly the time for negative thinking." Rosalie stated, still keeping her voice down, even when she said this to Edward her voice was still soothing.

"I was just saying…"

"Well don't" Rosalie cut him off and walked over towards him.

I heard her whisper but I didn't pay attention to what she said to him. All I knew was that after that she left the room.

Every so often a different family member would be in here with me, they wouldn't speak they just watched me as I watched Jasper. Esme and Rosalie would spent the most time with me.

Emmett would come in a few times a day, sometimes with Rosalie, others on his own. Edward would come in before he left for school, and then him and Bella would come in after school, every day.

Carlisle had told the school that I was I'll with some kind of foreign flu, and that I had to keep away from people as it was very contagious. Some humans would believe anything you told them.

But school was the last thing on my mind. The most important thing in my world was Jasper, he was at the top of my list for everything.

I'd felt like I'd died inside, I felt like there was a part of me missing, a big part. I needed Jasper more than a human needs oxygen.

I just kept thinking about all the things I hadn't told him yet. Even after all the decades that me and him had spent together, even though I told him every day how much I loved him, I wasn't even half way through expressing my feelings.

I had so much love for him that there wasn't enough time in our immortal lives to show him how much I loved him, to tell him how much he meant to me.

I needed him to wake up, so that I could tell him everything, show him every feeling I had for him.

But yet, he still laid there, no emotion, no movement. Nothing apart from a gorgeous, lifeless body.

Even if I couldn't tell what Jasper's future was, I knew perfectly what mine was without even looking. If Jasper woke up, then me and him would live our lives more passionately than we did before. And if he didn't wake up, then I would never move from this spot.

I would sit here next to him, as if we were made of marble.

I'd made a pledge from the moment me and Jasper first met, that I would never leave his side. And nothing was about to change.

I rested my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. My hand still grasping his numb one.

Holding onto his hand meant so much more than words could describe. The first time that my skin and his ever made contact was when I held out my hand in that shabby diner, and he took it.

Every time we needed one another, we would hold out our hand and the other would take it. I sat there needing him, I just waited for him to respond.

Night must have come, as I heard Carlisle's soft footsteps enter the room.

He started setting everything up to check Jasper over again, to see if there was any change.

My eyes were still closed, but something changed.

Something that hadn't happened since Jasper was bitten.

I felt a soft tightness around my small hand, that rested in Jasper's.

My eyes shot open and looked down at my hand when I realised what it was.

"…Alice?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"…Alice?"

I shot up in my seat and looked down at Jasper. His eyes opened slightly.

I looked at him for a while, I wanted to speak but I couldn't seem to find my voice. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing this.

He'd woken up, finally. I watched him as he slightly lifted himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows. He was soon flat on the bed again as I had lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I laid slightly on top of him as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist.

My lips crashed on his, as we laid there. I kissed him with as my passion as I could muster in a single kiss, which was quiet a bit. I pulled away slightly.

"Jazz don't you ever do that to me again." I whispered before I kissed him again.

I didn't notice until I pulled away that Carlisle was stood above us looking down at our faces, looking a little shocked by my actions. The rest of the family stood in the door way.

I lifted myself off of Jasper and helped him sit up.

"How do you feel Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

I never took my eyes off Jasper, whilst he answered Carlisle's question.

"A little weak, but apart from that I feel fine." he said, giving a weak smile at Carlisle.

"You gave us quiet a scare there Jasper." Emmett said as he and everyone else walked over to the bed.

"Sorry bro" Jasper said with the same weak smile.

"We're glad your ok." Esme said as she stood next to Carlisle, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I am to." Jasper said as he looked at her, then he turned to me.

"I bet you could do with a good hunt." Edward said to Jasper.

"Looks like they both do." Rosalie stated as they all looked at me and Jasper.

I then noticed the burning in my throat, the one I had been ignoring for almost 3 weeks.

"Yeah, hunting seems like a good idea now." I said to Rosalie as I looked up at her.

"I think that you should go hunt Jasper so that you get your strength back." Carlisle said to him, placing his hand on Jaspers shoulder.

Jasper nodded slightly as he tried to get up. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, but I was stuck to his side so that he didn't lose balance.

Emmett helped me get Jasper down the stairs. We watched him with a careful eye as he slowly walked towards the forest on his own. I followed him quickly, the others had offered to come along, but Jasper had insisted that they stay behind at the house.

As we walked through the forest searching for a something good to eat, Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head against him.

We spent a good hour and a half hunting until we were full. On our walk home me and Jasper held each others hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you back there." he said, his words taking me by surprise.

We stopped walking and I looked up at him.

I smiled up at him. "I'm just glad your awake, I felt so lost without you." I whispered as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry I put you that Alice, but I couldn't let him bite you. I had to put myself in danger to protect you." he whispered.

I looked up at him.

"Jazz, how many times have I told you…" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine quickly. He pulled away slightly.

"I know, I know you can take care of yourself and you don't need me to protect you. But it was the right thing to do, it's what a real man does when he's in love. He doesn't think about himself, he only thinks about the woman he loves."

His words went straight through me, I couldn't argue with what he'd just said because I felt like I would cry.

"Oh Jazz" I pulled him back down to kiss me. In the past three weeks I'd almost forgotten how soft his lips were, how soothing his voice was, and how feeling like a whole person was. The missing piece of me was back, and I loved how good that felt.

When we finally got back to the house, everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

We sat down on the couch next Esme and Edward.

"Do you feel better now that you've hunted?" Esme asked Jasper as he looked at her.

"Much better, thank you." he said giving her a loving smile.

"Well, I must say Jasper its good to see you up and about. We were starting to worry about both you and Alice. She never left your side the whole time you were laid in that bed." Rosalie said from the chair in the corner.

"I can tell, she's still wearing the same clothes from that night." Jasper said looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean its hard enough for Alice to wear the same clothes for a whole day, but three weeks, it's a bloody world record." Emmett laughed from the arm of the chair where Rosalie sat.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Whilst everyone laughed lightly at Emmett's comment.

"There are more important things than clothes you know." I said trying to defend myself.

"Yes, well only Jaspers' more important that clothes in Alice's world, and technically he's not a thing." Edward said looking at me with a slight smirk.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as I cuddled closer to him.

"You do realize that for like the next month she wont leave your side not even for a second." Emmett said as he watch how I was making sure that there was no part of my body away from him.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Jasper said as he stroked my hair, then kissing my forehead.

I sighed out of happiness.

After spending a little while with the family, me and Jasper went up stairs to get changed.

As soon as we got into our room, Jasper shut the door and leaned up against it.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him as I walked into our walk in closet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind making up the time we lost together over the last three weeks."

I walked out of the closet and looked at him. He locked the door and walked up to me and pressed his lips against mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Me and Jasper laid in bed, our clothes were pretty much shredded all over the floor around us.

I laid in his arms looking at his beautiful face, I loved how the light reflected off of his scars and his perfectly formed cheek bones.

His eyes were always so warming after he hunted, but now after not looking into them for almost three whole weeks, I was hypnotized by them.

He chuckled slightly as he watched me examine his face.

"What?" I asked innocently

"I'm just trying to figure out what your so interested about." he said with a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm interested with everything about you, its almost like I'm seeing you for the first time ever." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Sometimes I don't know why your so interested in me, you could do so much better." he said laughing slightly and shacking his head.

"But I don't want better, I want you. And besides, you're the best thing about my life." I said making a small cercal on his chest with my index finger.

"You're a strange little person you know that right?" he chuckled.

I playfully slapped his chest for his little comment, then I reached up and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

There was a short silence for a while.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?" I asked him.

"How could I forget." he laughed.

"Oh, the thing I remember the most is how self-conscious you were." I said looking at his marvellous body.

"Yeah, I was so scared of hurting you, or scaring by the scars all over me. But you were really nervous." he said as his hand rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you were holding back." I said looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I was, I didn't want to hurt you, I mean there you were feeling very anxious and actually wanting me. And all I could think about was how all my past experience in that area was all based on pain. I'd never actually had a relationship with meaningful sex." he muttered looking away from me at the last point of his sentence.

I put my hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"You were so sweet, every so often you kept asking me how I was. I would never thought someone with experience would ever be so shy." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

It took him so long to actually be comfortable with himself in that sort of situation. He was such a gentleman back then, and nothing had ever changed after all these decades.

"Its amazing how long ago that was, yet the memory is still so fresh in our minds." he said smiling down at me.

"Yeah, but I remember everything in the past that has to do with you. Like the first time we met, the first time we hunted together, the first time we kissed." I paused at the last memory, replaying it over in my head.

He must of noticed the smile growing on my face because he leaned down, and hesitated a little bit. Then he softly pressed his lips to mine, then he pulled away ever so slightly and then kissed me again, but with a tiny bit more passion than before.

He slowly parted his lips and let his tongue gently brush against my lips before I aloud him entrance.

Then he pulled back to look at my face. It was exactly like the first time he ever kissed me.

I smiled up at him.

He rolled over so that he laid on top of me. He then nuzzled his head in my neck, and kissed my skin softly.

This made me moan slightly as my whole body relaxed under his gentle touch. His hands roamed over my body.

I felt as if I could melt, one of his hands softly rubbed my thigh, whilst his other went around to the small of my back. Making me arch up slightly.

I heard him moan as I pressed my body against his. I wrapped one of my legs around his, whilst one of my hands ran up and down his back. Whilst the other clung to his strong shoulder.

He moaned again when I dug my nails into his skin. I then felt his teeth slightly graze against my skin.

He was obviously doing this on purpose, because he was sending my lust into overdrive.

I felt him smile as I pulled him closer to me. He pulled away from my neck to look at me.

"Well, someone's getting a little over excited." he chuckled

"Oh shush you." I muttered sticking my tongue out at him.

He then leaned quickly towards my face and gently caught my bottom lip with his teeth.

A small smirk appeared on his face, until he closed the gap between us and finally kissed me.

Our heated kiss lasted a long time, that's the upside to not needing oxygen.

I could feel him toying with my emotions as I felt my lust grow. I grew hungry for his touch.

I needed him so much, and he was deliberately making me wait.

It was very frustrating when he did this, but at least I knew it was _always_ worth it.

My hands hand made there way to the back of his neck, I softly ran my nails across his skin.

He pulled away slightly.

"That tickles" he whispered huskily.

Then he kissed me again, but this time he slowly pushed himself into me.

I gasped lightly at the pleasure it sent through my body.

He smiled at me, and kissed along my jaw line, down my neck and back up to my lips.

But he was sending so much lust into me, I felt the urge to take over. So I swiftly rolled us over so that now, I was on top straddling him.

I smirked down at his slightly shocked expression. He wasn't expecting me to do _that_.

I grinned mischievously at him, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Up for another round Jazz?"

His eyes light up when I said this, he quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around me, and throwing me down on the mattress.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 7

"Alice?"

I could hear Carlisle's voice, but I didn't want to answer, I kept my gaze on the window. I couldn't face Jasper's eyes, looking at his worried expression would make me brake down.

"Edward, what did she see?" Esme asked nervously.

After a long pause Edward spoke up, my eyes shot up to his face whilst he spoke.

"She saw the vampires, in the clearing where we play baseball. And she saw us." Edward stopped talking, keeping his voice calm. But his voice could only fool some of them.

"There's more isn't there" Jasper stated, he knew there was. Edward and I knew it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Me and Edward exchange a long glance.

'_Edward, we cant let that happen. I wont let Jasper fight, I know we only saw him get bit but you could tell from the way that newborn attacked that they're after him, I just know it.' _My brain was going into overload, I knew how my visions worked, when someone made a decision their future would be set until another one was made. But I also knew that just because I decided that Jasper wouldn't fight doesn't mean that he would decide the same.

Edward looked at me then looked at Jasper, then the floor.

"Edward! What's going on?" Rosalie yelled, she'd made her way closer to us know.

"Let me guess, there's a fight on the horizon" Emmett said, he always loved a good fight

"It's not just that, their newborns. Well most of them." Edward muttered keeping his eyes on the floor. I could tell he was torn between doing the right thing - which would be telling the others what I saw - and torn between doing what was best for me.

I didn't like putting him in this kind of situation.

"Alice?"

My head automatically turned to the sound of his voice, then I remembered why I wasn't looking at him in the first place.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Jasper's whisper made my eyes close, I wanted to tell him, I really did. He was the one I told everything to. If there was ever a problem or a worry, Jasper was there, he was my shoulder to lean on. I never thought it would be the one person I trusted the most that I'd have to lie to.

My eyes opened only to see his golden eyes burning into me. It was killing me inside, I didn't know what to do. Protect him by not telling him and just make excuses to keep him from fighting, or, tell him everything and let him make up his own mind. The last option was the right one, but I wished I could go with the first one.

"I think you should tell him Alice." Edward muttered, I felt everyone's eyes on the back of my head, awaiting an answer. But my eyes focused on Jasper.

I took a long unnecessary breath, I leaned forward so that my forehead touched his. Once again my eyes closed.

"Their after Jasper."

Silence filled the room. I knew I'd spoken, but it was more of a whisper so maybe they didn't hear. When my eyes opened I saw Jasper's expressionless face, so at least I knew he'd heard me speak.

After a very long, and awkward silence Carlisle spoke up.

"Do you know why their after Jasper?" he asked, carefully stepping forward and placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

"No. I don't know who they are, or why their after Jasper. And I don't know when it's going to happen either." I muttered keeping my eyes on Jasper.

I suddenly felt lost, when ever Jasper's face was emotionless I always felt like I was dieing a little inside. I could tell he felt my sadness as his expression turned soft and loving, his arms wrapped around my small frame tightly.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." he whispered so low that only I heard it.

Suddenly I felt a small amount of hope build up inside of me. When ever Jasper made a promise, it was always kept.

"Well, at least its even this time, the last time we went up against newborns their was more of them and we still won. So we technically have the advantage." Emmett said in courageous and confident voice.

"Yeah, but last time Jasper got hurt and they weren't set out to harm him. This time they are." I said in a low growl. Emmett frowned at himself slightly, he obviously didn't think I'd remember that small detail.

"I only got hurt because I wasn't paying attention." Jasper muttered slightly trying to make me feel better. But it didn't work.

"No, you got hurt because of me. You tried to keep me from getting hurt and ended up getting bite because of it. How do you think it will go down this time? These vampires have been sent to get you, if they see you trying to protect me by putting yourself in danger they'll end up going for me so that they can get to you." my voice hand turned slightly hysterical whilst I said this.

I could feel the tension build in the room, so Jasper could obviously tell that most of it was coming from me.

Normally he would try and say something to calm me down, even if he knew I was right. But this time he just looked slightly ashamed of himself, knowing that this would happen. If he tried to protect me he would get hurt, and that would hurt me to see him in pain. But if he didn't try and protect me there would be a chance that I would get hurt, which would make him feel worse than if he had got physically hurt.

It was a no win situation, either way we were both in for a world of pain when this fight came.

We both knew we had to fight to keep the numbers even. Even if we didn't fight we knew everyone else could handle themselves, but if we ran the vampires would follow.

We knew how newborns were, if told to do something by their leader, they would do it.

I reluctantly removed myself from Jasper's hold around me, and walked into the kitchen.

Rosalie followed me quickly to make sure no one followed me, she knew I needed to be alone. But when ever I felt like being alone Rosalie would be there and make it better.

I leaned on the counter and closed my eyes, if I were human I'd be fighting back the tears.

I then felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me softly as she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I don't want to lose him Rose." my voice was faint and quivery.

"I know Alice, and we're all going to make sure that you wont, we love you two too much to let anything happen to either of you." Rosalie's soft voice soothed the small hysterical fit that was happening inside me.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll make Emmett be his personal body guard. It would do him good to get his ass kicked into gear." she said chuckling softly.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her notion.

"You know how to make me feel better don't you Rose." I chuckled lightly.

"We'll if these bastard think they can mess with Jasper, then they've got another thing coming. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Rosalie said in a very proud tone. But I knew she was right.

If they did want Jasper they'd have to go threw her first. And if they even attempt taking my Jasper away from me then there will be hell to pay.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two months since Jasper woke up, he was starting to improve but he still wasn't at his best.

He now has to hunt at least three times a week, when he use to be able to last for about two weeks in between hunts. But his speed had picked up, he was once again extremely fast.

But yet Carlisle wasn't satisfied as he thought that Jasper wouldn't be one hundred percent better until he could do all the things he use to. And we could all tell Jasper was trying to prove something to us.

He challenges Emmett to a fight at least twice a week, when before it was always Emmett who insisted on these little matches. Jasper would always win but Emmett was winning against him, which then Jasper would always insist on a rematch.

He was trying far too hard. He was also getting tired of Carlisle watching him like a hawk.

So today I decided to talk things through with Carlisle, and make Jasper feel more like himself.

I waited outside of the house for Carlisle to come home from work. The wind was warm on my face as I sat on the steps to the front door. The smell in the air was fresh. I watched as the wind blew the leafs on the trees, I then heard Carlisle's car coming off the main road and down the dirt road to the house.

I got to my feet and waited at the bottom of the steps.

His car came into my sight, I watched as it slowly came to a stop just in front of me.

That night I watched Emmett and Jasper have yet another one of their little matches from our bedroom window. My gaze followed their quick movements, I glanced over to the two small suitcases that laid on the bed. I looked back out the window, my focus became blurred as I searched the future.

My focus soon came back after seeing the vision saying that Jasper and Emmett would be finished with their match in exactly 3 minuets and 42 seconds. So that didn't give me long to get the suitcases into the trunk of my Porsche, at times like this, I'm grateful that I'm that fast.

Within that small amount of time the suitcases were in the trunk, and I was back in the bedroom watching the two boys finish of the match, with Jasper winning.

He smiled as Emmett grumbled about his loss, Jasper's gaze soon left Emmett as he turned and looked up to our window. He smiled and the within a flash, he was by my side looking down at me.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You feel rather pleased with yourself." he muttered, obviously noticing my upbeat emotions.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Mind if I ask why?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the left as he waited for my answer.

My smile grew

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" I assured him, his curiosity turned into confusion. I just smiled and hugged him

Everything was set, all I had to do now was wait.

I could see that Jasper was racking his brains about what I was up to, but he didn't ask me any questions, he just sat holding me pondering. We were on our bed, I sat next to him in his arms, moments likes these were always nice, a comfortable silence, just me and him with no worries, apart from Jasper worrying about what I was planning.

I didn't know why he was thinking so hard, why couldn't he just put it at the back of his mind and wait like I was. But yet, I did kind of like it when he just sat there thinking, he does look so cute.

It was nearly morning and we were still sat on our bed.

"Are you still thinking about what I'm up to?" I asked him, he looked a little dazed, I'd obviously broken his train of deep thoughts.

"Oh, uh kind of" his voice was a little shaky from lack of use over the past 5 hours or so.

"Why?"

I could see his mind racing to think of a good answer.

"Well, its just, you always know what I'm up to and you don't even have to think about it. You always take me by surprise and I just thought that if I could think of what you were up to, then you'd know how it feels like to never surprise the person who you wanted to surprise." he said laughing a little at his word.

I just shook my head and laughed.

"Yes well, its not like I don't want to be surprised by you, its just I'm so attuned to you my visions just pop up, and I cant turn them off. Ok I will admit that ever know and then I cant help but look just out of curiosity, but your just as bad." I said trying my best to defend myself.

He just laughed.

"How am I just as bad?" I could hear the humour in his voice.

"The way you play with my emotions, when ever I'm sad you can help but tip the balance so that I feel happy."

He looked a little taken by my words.

"Oh, so you noticed that then yeah." he was laughing again. I just playfully hit him and with that, he rolled me over and pinned me down to the bed.

And with that he kissed me passionately. When he pulled away, he just smiled down at me.

I knew that look anywhere.

"I'd save your strength if I were you" I muttered as he leaned a little closer to my face.

"Oh, and why's that?" a grin appeared on his face as his eyes lit up slightly.

"You'll have to wait and find out wont you."

I don't think he liked my answer very much as he frowned slightly. So I just bit his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, it wont be long until you find out" I said running my hand through his hair.

"How long?"

I looked at the clock quickly and turned back to him.

"Depends how bad you want to find out doesn't it." I said sitting up, he rolled off me and sat next to me, his lips brushed against my ear ever so slightly.

"Very bad" his husky voice sent a shiver through my body.

"Well then, I guess we better go." I said jumping off the bed and skipping towards the door.

"Go, go where?" he looked confused again.

"To your surprise silly, come on" I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him to my Porsche.

He sat in the passenger side and watched me as I started the car. I reversed out of the garage and sped off down the dirt road, and with that we were on our way.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alice, could you just tell me where we're going?" Jasper begged. I loved it when he begged, but I would never give in.

"No, you'll find out soon." I replied with a devilish grin. I knew it was getting to him, but I'd make it up to him when we reach our destination.

I glanced over at him, he was slumped in the passenger seat looking out the window, obviously trying to figure out where we were. My right hand left the steering wheel and landed on his leg closest to me. He glanced down at my hand and then to my face, he smiled lightly at me.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" I said rubbing his thigh lightly. He nodded and looked back out the window. I turned my attention to the road and speeded up so that we got there quicker, I wanted to get there more than Jasper did. But unlike him, I knew where we were going and what we would be doing. This made me feel extremely happy, knowing that this little trip would make up for everything.

Jasper must have noticed that our speed picked up, and most defiantly picked up on my own impatience.

My hand was still on his leg, I felt Jasper's cool hand on top of my own and squeeze it gently.

"Anxious much?" he muttered smiling at me.

"You'll find out why" I whispered, I knew he heard me even though he didn't give me a reaction. I was doing my best to not let my emotions give me away, I needed this trip as much as he did but at the end of the day this was all mainly for Jasper, just to make it up to him about the last month.

The drive itself was meant to be a whole day trip, and within two hours we were almost there. After about ten minutes more of driving I was beginning to wonder if I'd taken a wrong turn or something, but then I saw it.

A smile grew on my face as the little cottage that I had rented for the weekend was about a hundred yards away. I pulled up outside the small building and turned off the ignition and looked at Jasper's confused face.

"Alice, why are we here?" he asked looking at the cottage and then at me. My smile only grew more.

"Well, this is my surprise. A weekend to ourselves, away from everything and everyone." I said getting out the car and going to the trunk to get out the suitcases I packed the day before.

As I lifted the first suitcase out of the trunk Jasper was at my side taking both the cases out of my hands and taking them to the door of the cottage. I followed quickly behind him, when he stopped at the door, I simply leaned past him and opened the door.

He looked down at me and then walked in the cottage, setting the cases down and turning to face me as I closed the door.

We looked at each other for a short moment.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Why are we here Alice?" he asked again, either he didn't understand my answer before or he was being a bit dense.

"Why, don't you want to be here?" I asked

"That's not what I said, all I want to know is why you decided to bring us here" he said walking over to me leaving only a small gap between us.

"Well its just…" I trailed off trying to think of the best way to put my reason.

"Just what?" he asked leaning down and looking into my golden eyes.

"I just feel really bad about this whole thing with you, and the way everyone's watching over you. I know its getting to you but I also know you wont say anything, so I guess I thought that maybe if you and me had some time to get away from them you'd feel happier." after I'd finished saying this I then thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

I could feel myself doubt my own thoughts. And I knew he felt my doubt as well.

"Alice, look at me." I hadn't realized that I'd looked away from him until he spoke. I lifted my head up slowly to look at him.

"Alice, I know that this last month was for my health, and even though I tried to convince you and the other that I was fine, after a few days I couldn't even convince myself that I was alright. It is annoying to have everyone watching me, but I would never get tired of you watching me. And I'm never one to turn down alone time with you." he finished his little speech and placed his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing. I suddenly felt calm, and I also remember the whole point in this trip. I took his hand and led him to the small bedroom that was visible from the small living room.

"Come on" I whispered, he followed me eagerly. We walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

The whole time never breaking eye contact with each other. I closed the small gap in between us and kissed him softly on his cold lips. For some reason our kiss seemed very timid, and I wasn't sure why. Until Jasper pulled away slightly, leaving a millimetre between our lips.

"I thought we agreed not to…" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I know we did, but you've done so well I thought you needed a little reward." my voice was a husky whisper, I could tell he liked my answer as his lips soon met mine again in a more passionate and lustful kiss.

He pulled me onto his lap so that I was pretty much straddling him, we pulled away to look at each other. It was always a little strange when we did this, because I was looking down at _him_ and he was looking up. He brought his fingers up to my face and brushed away the strands of my hair that was on my face, the soft touch of his skin sent a warm sensation through my cheeks.

His fingers then found their way to the back of my head and curled around my hair as he brought my lips back down to his.

My hands worked on the buttons on his shirt, once all the buttons were undone I pulled his shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. His hands found the bottom of my top and pulled it over my head and through it on the floor to join his.

Jasper's hands undid my bra and quickly disposed of it, as I pushed him down on the mattress. He rolled me over so that he was on top, he looked down at me after pulling away from our kiss.

My hands ran down his marble chest and down to his trousers, I swiftly undid them and pulled them down along with his boxers. As soon as they were off he took one of my hands in his and brought it up to his lips, and kissed palm of my hand. My eyes never left his face, the sunlight was shinning through the window and onto his pale skin.

Even after all these decades, it still surprises me how the light reflects off his skin, like there where millions upon millions of tiny diamonds built into his skin. I leaned up slightly and lightly kissed up his neck and up his jaw until I came to his lips. I paused only millimetres away from them whilst I looked into his honey gold eyes.

My fingers traced down his cheek and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. I watched as Jasper studied my expression, until he closed the very small gap between us. His lips were so soft and succulent against my own, I felt his tongue graze softly against my bottom lip. I parted my lips slightly to let his tongue have access.

My fingers curled around his golden locks of hair, as he pushed me back down onto the pillow.

As our kiss became more passionate and heated, I rubbed my hips against his.

His hands went straight to my skirt, and slid it down my legs. As soon as that was out of his way his hands ran up the insides of my thighs and then around to my waist. His thumbs massaged my delicate skin whilst he slowly thrust into me.

A small moan escaped my lips as he kissed me. I could feel him smile slightly against my lips. His thrusts were slow and soft for a while, he picked up his pace slightly and with ever thrust a small moan would escape my mouth.

I arched my back and pushed my body against his, he moaned my name softly against my lips.

It was moments like this that I was glad that I was a vampire, as all my senses were much more heighten than the average human. Which meant that everything felt so much better and that sex is so much more pleasurable when you have senses like mine and Jaspers.

Jasper broke our kiss, and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed. I listened to his heavy breathing until he whispered softly in my ear.

It always made me melt inside every time I heard him say those four simple words.

"I love you, Alice."


	18. Authers Note

Authors Note

I'd like to thank everyone who has took the time to read my story. And a special thanks to those who have reviewed or added my story to their favourites.

I hope you will enjoy my future story's that I am intending on writing.

Once again Many thanks, Nightlife.


End file.
